


Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Football Christmas Calendar 2015 [18]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holger and Thomas decorates their Christmas tree, which involves lots of horse ornaments and Bayern colours. </p>
<p>(Football Christmas Calendar Day 18)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I am not much of a Bayern fan... Mostly because I am so in love with Dortmund, but someone asked me to write this couple so I did... Maybe it's not too accurate as to how they act in real life, but I have little to no idea of who Holger is...  
> Anyways enjoy whoever requested this pairing... And maybe leave me a comment?
> 
> Title Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdnaPAJgAQI

“THOMAS HAVE YOU GOTTEN THE DECORATIONS DOWN YET!?” Holger yelled as he struggled to put the lights on their tree. They had been together for ages now and the highlight of every year was always decorating their very own tree.

“NO!! THERE ARE TOO MANY BOXES!! I CAN’T GET THEM ALL ON MY OWN!!” Thomas yelled back before walking into the living room.

“How are there too many boxes? Aren’t there the same amount as last year?” Holger wondered.

“I don’t know… It always seems like they multiply over the summer, as if they have babies or something…” Thomas mumbled as he sat down on the slightly damaged couch.

“Well I highly doubt that our Christmas decorations can have babies though. I think it’s more likely that you forgot how much stuff you bought last year and it just keep piling up.” Holger said as he finished putting lights on the tree, and walked over to sit next to Thomas.

“Right… I might have gone a bit overboard with the horse decorations… And the Bayern baubles… And other blue and red decorations… Okay I see your point…” Thomas blushed slightly.

“You are impossible!! But I do appreciate the Bayern colours. The guys would too!!” Holger smiled and leaned over to kiss his childish boyfriend.

“Yeah fine, I get it, I have an addiction to horse Christmas ornaments… Just laugh at me…” Thomas sighed dramatically.

“Aw babe, you know that I find your horse obsession terribly cute!! Should we decorate the tree now?” Holger kissed Thomas one final time as he stood up and went to get the rest of the boxes.

After an hour of discussing how to approach the tree, they decided on their team colours and, after some protesting from Holger, a lot of horse ornaments. 

Another hour of decorating and play fighting a bit, their tree has been decorated and they were cuddling and drinking hot chocolate on the couch.

“I think our tree looks pretty spectacular.” Thomas said as he cuddled more into Holger.

“It does, doesn’t it? But next year, I’m picking the decorations!!”


End file.
